Just In Case
by onewritergirl93
Summary: He remembers what she likes. Just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Marcus. *sigh* **

Alex reached for her partner's hand and tugged until he walked with her to the jewelry counter. Alex looked admiringly at the exquisite engagement rings in the glass case before her. She made an occasional comment to Bobby, who just smiled and nodded, while looking quite uncomfortable. The jeweler, who had been on the telephone, walked over to the couple.

"Hi, I'm Marcus. How can I help you folks today?" he smiled cheerfully.

"We're looking for an engagement ring." Bobby said and turned to smile at Alex, who looked up at him lovingly.

"Congratulations!" Marcus exclaimed, as if he was surprised. He directed his next question at Alex.

"What kind of ring is the bride-to-be looking for?"

"Oh, I was actually admiring these over here." she said, pointing to the case they had just been looking at. "I want white gold, and I love the vintage look to these."

"Wonderful choice. May I ask what price range you'd like to stay in?" He looked at Bobby for this.

"Um...I can't really go over...$600?" he looked questioningly at Alex, who smiled. He turned to Marcus and explained "I'm a mechanic, so we can't afford much. In fact, we're already married." he indicated the wedding band on his own finger. "I just didn't have the money to buy an engagement ring." he looked at Alex regretfully, but she only smiled and squeezed his hand.

"That's perfectly fine. Come with me, and I'll show you what we have available." he led them to the desired case.

They looked for a while, with Alex exclaiming over a few rings, and finally deciding on one that she liked best. Bobby told Marcus to hold it for them, and he would be back in a few days to pick it up. Marcus thanked them and they headed back to 1PP.

**TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you definitely think he's the guy. " Deakins stated rather than asked.

"Yes." Alex replied. "He is definitely the guy in the photo with Kevin Garrison. He may know something about his whereabouts, but I don't think he had anything to do with the murders." Alex paused under Deakins questioning gaze and let her partner take over.

"There was a plaque from an auction on the wall of the jewelry store. It was dated the night Kelsey Johns was killed, and it was in Chicago. Marcus' signature was on the bottom, and I confirmed it when I saw him sign a customers receipt." Bobby explained.

Deakins gave a thoughtful 'humph' and turned to go. He turned back and held out his hand, looking expectantly at his best detectives.

Bobby and Alex looked confused, and Deakins gestured to their hands. Realization dawned on their faces and they sheepishly removed the matching gold bands and laid them in Deakins outstretched hand. Deakins grinned.

"Funny how you can get used to it so quickly, isn't it?" He looked at them as if he had a secret, but he didn't share and headed back to his office. Alex met Bobby's gaze and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

_'It is funny.'_ Bobby thought. _'It felt so...natural.'_

He almost laughed at the cheesiness of his last thought. But it was true, and that's why undercover work was always his favorite. He got to be the man to Alex that he had always dreamed of. Even it was just for a case. Just pretend. Bobby sighed and tried not to think about it.

As they gathered their belongings and prepared to leave, Bobby broke the comfortable silence.

"I know tomorrow is Saturday, but I told Marcus that I'd be back for the ring in the morning..." He left the question unasked, not wanting to ruin Alex's weekend plans. She looked at him apologetically.

"I have to watch my nephew for my sister tomorrow." She paused. "But, that may be a good thing. Men usually get the ring alone, so picking up the ring alone would be perfect. It may even help him be more comfortable and open to answering questions."

Bobby nodded, said goodbye and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Bobby was up bright and early. He searched for breakfast but didn't find much. His recent large investment had made his grocery budget a little tight. But it would be well worth it, he hoped. His stomach gave a little jump. Bobby sighed. With these nerves, he wouldn't be able to eat a bite anyway. He showered, dressed, slipped on his gold wedding band, and headed to the jewelry store.

----

Marcus greeted him enthusiastically when he walked through the door. He bent below the counter and pulled out a small velvet box.

"Here it is. $550.31" Marcus said and took the credit card that Bobby offered him. He wrapped the box in light blue tissue paper and placed it into a royal blue bag with the stores logo across the front.

As he looked at it, the weight of what Bobby had just purchased hit him. It was probably a huge mistake to buy an engagement ring for a woman who didn't even know his feelings. He sighed. Hopefully she would know, someday. He didn't know when, or how, but he knew what she liked and now he had it ready. Just in case.


End file.
